1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to mirrors, and more specifically to combining mirrors with electronics in medicine cabinets.
2. Art Background
Mirrors are used in various rooms of a dwelling such as in any room of a home, or in a hotel room, such as a bath room, living room, bed room, etc. Often, when a mirror is used indoors, light is needed to adequately illuminate the person using the mirror. Light requires energy, and when lights are left on after a person uses a mirror energy is wasted. This can present a problem.
When backlight is used to illuminate a person who is looking into a mirror, it is desirable to provide soft and uniform light since the person will be looking in the direction of the light in order to use the mirror. A light that is too bright could strain and/or damage the person's eyes. Such a light can waste energy by providing more light than is necessary to illuminate the person using the mirror. This can present a problem.
Modern life can present time pressure for people. Often requiring a person to multitask. Examples of multitasking are trying to receive information while spending time in a bathroom while preparing for the day. Electronic presentation of information is not available in the bathroom. This can present a problem.